


The End of the World

by Raider_of_the_Lost_Book



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, Humor, please forgive me I haven't written in so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raider_of_the_Lost_Book/pseuds/Raider_of_the_Lost_Book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva McGonagall had been having a good day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the World

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was having a good day. Her first year students had performed wonderfully in class and she was in the middle of a double free period and had no paperwork to complete. Everything was going well and she was planning to have some tea and cake before teaching her seventh year NEWT level students. Then, her good day abruptly went downhill.

“Ahhhhhhh! We’re all doomed!” screamed Ron Weasley as he and the other seventh year students stampeded out of the dungeons. “The world is ending! Ahhhhhhhh!”

“Mr. Weasley!” shouted Professor McGonagall fruitlessly, “Mr. Weasley! Ms. Patil! Mr. Malfoy?! What is going on?” The students ignored her as they frantically ran for the Front Hall. Out of patience and tired of being ignored, McGonagall grabbed a random student as they ran past.

“Ah, Ms. Granger, good. Please, tell me why you and the other students are running about, shouting that the world is ending,” snapped the Transfiguration Professor.

Hermione’s eyes flickered between the angry teacher and the open door to the outside world, desperate to escape the horrors that she had just experienced. As her professor’s grasp tightened, she gave up her plans for escape and faced McGonagall, teary-eyed and trembling. “Y-You see, Professor, we were just in Potions class and everything was going as usual. The Slytherins had snarked at us and Professor Snape had snarled at us and someone tried to sabotage our cauldrons,” Hermione sobbed softly.

“Yes,” broke in the professor, “But why were you running about as if the Dark Lord himself had invaded the dungeons? Obviously the Dark Lord has not done so as you are still alive and he was defeated a year ago.”

Hermione burst into tears. “I wish Voldemort had invaded! It would have been less traumatic!”

“Ms. Granger! Get a hold of yourself this instant and tell me what happened,” the now married teacher commanded. Hermione sobbed a few more times before calming down a little and carrying on with her explanation.

“H-Harry had just completed his potion and it looked right! But we expected Professor Snape to say something was wrong and give Harry a bad grade as normal but instead… instead,” Hermione began to hyperventilate as she explained the issue.

McGonagall impatiently snapped, “Instead what, Ms. Granger?” 

“He, he s-said the p-potion was adequate a-and then he,” Hermione sobbed harshly, “He gave Gryffindor five points and smiled!” The professor looked dumbfounded and her grip on the girl’s shoulder loosed just enough that Hermione slipped away and ran out the door.

The dignified Transfiguration professor stood stock still for a moment before turning abruptly and walking briskly towards the Headmaster’s office, muttering to herself, “Och, ah dornt want tae be sober fur th' end ay th' warld. Whaur diz Albus keep th' whiskey?”

In the shadows of the dungeons, two men exchanged satisfied smirks.


End file.
